Double Trouble
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: A set of short drabbles that are focused on the MacManus brothers, Connor and Murphy. Some drabbles may contain slashy twincest and/or brotherly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Double Trouble**

**Disclaimer:** Boondock Saints belongs to Troy Duffy, not me. I just own the drabbles.

**Pairings**: Connor/Murphy, but it depends on the drabbles

**Warnings:** Varies on drabbles

**~OoO~**

**Clear Up**

There were some days when missions didn't end so well for the McManus brothers. It was result one of them getting shot, leaving them critically injured and left the other brother to fend for himself. When this happens, the crooks and criminals were always shot or knocked down and fall to the floor, their bodies unmoving and limp. Sometimes during this, the fallen brother would be scolded by the other brother for messing with their wound or just "hang on" until they get back home.

Once everyone was out, the uninjured McManus brother would come and pick up their fallen brother, slung an arm around his shoulders and drag him back to their crummy apartment.

Tonight was just like this and it was Connor that was shot at his bullet just went right through the flesh, almost close to his hipbone. As soon as the brothers entered their home, the darker haired twin was dragged over to the room he and Murphy shared. He was gently placed on his bed, laying on his back and he winced when more pain shot up from his injury.

"Agh, shit!" Connor hissed, his hand lowering down to his wound, which was covered by a raggedy cloth that Murphy found in a gentlemen's club they were in just minutes ago. "Thought I had worse before...but fuckin' _hell_, this hurts like a bitch."

"Dammit, Conn, I told ya to stop fuckin' with it! Yer only gonna make more of yer blood spill out." Murphy scolded.

All he got was an annoyed but pained groan as a response, which caused Murphy to roll his eyes.

Murphy rushed to the living room, trying to find the iron. They didn't have a lot of medical supplies. All they had right now was a few Bandaids and some alcohol. He would use the alcohol but he had enough sense to not use it on Connor, since he hate using that stuff on his wounds. To Connor, that shit only seem to make the pain worse rather than make it better.

Once he found the iron, Murphy hurried back to the bedroom, plugged it in an outlet that was on the right side of Connor's bed and held the iron's handle, waiting for the metallic part of the iron to heat up. When it did some seconds later, he moved over to Connor's side, where his wound was at and he fished into his pocket to pull out another rag. He hovered it over his twin's mouth.

"I need ya to bite down onto this, Conn," Murphy said. "I'm gonna have to cauterize the wound."

"We don't have anythin' else in there? Bandages, at least?" Connor replied, his pale blue eyes looking hopeful.

Murphy's heart ached at the sound of his brother's voice. He hated how pained he sounded and how he looked with all that of the blood covered all over him because Murphy thought that Connor was gonna suddenly slip away...like how they lost Rocco and their Da...

"They're too small and your wound's far from minor. Alcohol's in there, too, but I know how much ya hate usin' that stuff. Iron's the best thing we got."

Connor sighed sharply and he closed his eyes, his body trembling before he nodded slowly. Small beads of sweat had appeared on his forehead, making his entire face glisten.

"A'right, Murph. Go on, then and get this shit over with." With a shaky hand, he reached up and grabbed the cloth from Murphy, stuffing it into his mouth, clenching it with his teeth. He eyed at his brother before he nodded again.

Murphy gulped before he hovered the iron over Connor's wound, the heat radiating from the metallic part. He finally pressed it against his brother's wounded skin, steam rising up from the iron and skin and his ears immediately picked up the muffled sound of Connor's agonizing scream.

**~OoO~**

**Yin Yang**

Most people assume that twins are suppose to have the same disposition, not just the exact same facial features. Others people think that twins have different aspects from each other, different views of the world and different personality traits.

And that group of people are right, especially when they see the McManus brothers in person.

Murphy was seen as the hot headed, a wee bit sensitive and his temper was very short but he does tends to be very emotional when something shocking happened. He's also a bit of a slow learner and it's been like that since he was a kid. But when he's content, he always has a smile on his face and he gets along very well with Rocco. When it comes to weapons, he likes to have something big enough to hold lots of ammunition.

Connor, on the other hand, had more control of himself than Murphy does. He seems to be the "oldest twin" between him and Murphy, since he usually scolds and yell at Murphy whenever he does something stupid. Because he's more capable of learning faster than his twin, he's always the one making up plans when they're out on missions. However, much to Murphy's annoyance, Connor's plans are always inspired by action movies he's seen before.

But with all that aside, they do share a couple of things. They both cared and loved each other, no matter what. They depended on each other and stood side by side in whatever situation they're in and they made sure that everything was alright between the two of them all the time...

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N: I'm suppose to be working on my other stories but nope, damn plot bunnies started to spawn when I've watched "The Boondocks Saints" not too long ago._

_It's official, I have fallen in love with the McManus brothers, including the actors who play as them, Sean Patrick Flanery and Norman Reedus! Seriously, I've watched some interviews of them on Youtube and they are just ADORABLE together, I swear. XD_

_Ahem...anyways... hope ya'll liked this! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Double Trouble CH. 2**

**Disclaimer:** The Boondock Saints belong to Troy Duffy, not me. I just own the story

**~OoO~**

**Mornings**

"I'm tellin' ya, Conn, this is the best cartoon in the whole fuckin' world." Murphy said, a mouthful of cereal in his mouth. As he spoke, drops of milk mixed with his saliva spluttered out of his mouth, causing Connor twist his face in disgust.

"Fuckin' say it, not spray it, will ya?" Connor grumbled, before he took a bit of his omelette.

It was a warm Saturday morning in the city of Boston. The sun beams easily went passed the windows, giving the twins' entire apartment room to glow. Right now, they were sitting next to each other on their cruddy looking couch, eating breakfast while the television showed pictures of robots transforming into cars, trucks and jets.

It seemed that God had decided that the twins needed a break from getting rid of evil in their hometown since neither of the twins didn't see much crime around the area so they were just chilling out, something they both wanted for a while. While it was nice to kill off some bad guys, it always did tire them out.

Plus, this was a good time to catch up on their Saturday morning cartoons. It had been weeks since they watched their favorite shows and they were happy that they had the perfect time now to see them.

"All I'm sayin' is that _Transformers_ is better than that _Ninja Tortoises_ shit ya like so much." Murphy then swallowed his cereal, wiping the milk from his lips and he placed his bowl on the table next to him. "I mean, seriously? Green talking tortoises that do nothin' but eat pizza and they learn how to do all these weird karate shit from a rat?"

"It's _Ninja Turtles_, dumbass. Quit gettin' it messed up, it's not hard to remember at all.

"Same difference." Murphy shrugged, smirking when he heard his twin let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well, I think it'd be nice to learn all that martial arts stuff. It'd save us a lot of ammo." Connor suggested. "You think Doc would make a good Master Splinter?

"Minus the stuttering and the sudden curses from him? Tch, hell no, he's human, he'd be better off as Mr. Miyagi.

Connor sighed, placing his omelette back on his plate. He was suddenly losing his appetite. "Ya know, I always hated Karate Kid.

"That movie had martial arts stuff in it, right? Didn't ya just say that it would be cool to learn all that shit?" Murphy raised an eyebrow, looking at his twin critically

"That movie was just...soft. Too soft, for me. I dunno if it's really that or the plot... but there's something about it that makes me not like it...I dunno.

"Oh for fuck's sakes, Connor..."

And the rest of the morning pretty much went along just like that. Bickering and yelling over which 80's movie or cartoons were the best and which ones were the worst, pointing out the cons and flaws in each movie or show they listed. They almost got into a fist fight because Murphy called Connor a "Decepticon" since he had "con" in his name.

It was all in stupid, good fun, really. Something they needed for a while now.

**~OoO~**

**Warmth**

"Conn?"

"What, Murph?"

"'m cold."

"What do ya want me to do? I can't magically turn on the fuckin' heat now, ya know."

"I _know_ that...but I'm freezing my balls off here."

With an irritated growl, Connor scooted away from Murphy, his back facing towards him as he snuggled into the thick blankets. The old, rusty heater had finally went out just a few hours ago and it had immediately gotten cold due to the freezing weather outside of the apartment. It was even worse now that it had fallen at nighttime and the temperature had dropped dramatically.

It was unexpected to both of the brothers. They had hoped that it would last for the rest of the winter and when winter was over, they could get another one afterwards.

Of course, that never happened. They should have seen it coming, since the heater had been making a few noises weeks before and they never even bother to see what was wrong with it. But they could ask one of their friends and see if they could borrow a heater for a cheaper price until they could afford a better one.

But for now, they were stuck having to only using the thick sheets they had hidden away for awhile now. They didn't even bother to clean it off, as they were more interested into getting their asses warmed up. They had their beds moved and pressed together in hopes that their body heat could warm them a bit more quicker.

It had worked, up until Murphy had opened his damn mouth.

"...Connie?"

Connor felt something poke rapidly at his head, but he buried his face further into his pillow. The poking became a bit more harsher, to the point where Connor had to snarl aloud.

"What the fuck do ya want, Murphy?! I can't do shit about the heat right now until morning, now, go the fuck back to sleep" Connor growled. "And stop callin' me that!"

He didn't feel anything on his head after he said his words but he did feel the blankets being pulled a little bit. He heard the bed creak and the blankets rustle before they died down to silence.

Immediately, Connor regretted snapping at Murphy. He hated yelling at him but it was the only way for him to get Murphy's attention. He sighed before he turned over to look Murphy, his own back facing towards Connor.

Connor moved a hand from underneath the blankets, shivering when cool air instantly hit his skin and he reached out to touch Murphy's back. This caused him to flinch and he scooted a couple inches away from him.

"Look, Murph, I'm sorry fer yellin' at ya. But this fuckin' cold isn't really makin' me too happy now."

All he got as a response was nothing but silence. Connor went on anyways.

"Were ya gonna say somethin'?"

He didn't get an immediate response but he did hear the bed creak a little again. Murphy had curled up into a ball.

"Doesn't matter." Murphy mumbled a few seconds later.

"Murph...c'mon, spit it out already. I can' help you if ya don't say anything." Connor said, his voice sounding a stern but not like it was just seconds ago. "Ya got my attention now."

"...but yer angry." Murphy noted.

"No. I'm irritated but not angry. It's just because of this fuckin' weather and the temperature is all. It's not you and I'm sorry fer raisin' my voice at ya."

Nothing was said or done for another few seconds between the twins but then Murphy sighed softly and he turns around, now facing his twin and he looks up, his blue eyes fixated on his brother's face.

"I...I wanted to tell ya somethin'."

Connor chose this opportunity to move closer to Murphy, the distance between them were closing in.

"Go on.

Murphy sighed again, but this one was sharper. It was now or never. He could feel blood rushing up to his face. He was glad that it was dark now, otherwise Connor would be snicker at the fact that his brother's face was as red as a tomato

"Can... ya hold me? Like we did when we kids when the weather got cold?" He waited for his brother's response and for a moment, Murphy was expecting him to yell and move away from him again and go right back to sleep, leaving Murphy to suffer the cold temperatures by himself for the rest of the night.

But what he didn't expect was Connor pulling him close to his chest, the distance between was finally gone. His arms were wrapped around him firmly, as if he was protecting him from the world.

"You don't think thi-?" Murphy began but was cut off by Connor.

"No. It's not weird to me. If we did this back when we were kids, then it shouldn't be weird now as adults." Connor said, resting his chin on top of his twin's head. "Better now?"

He felt Murphy's head nod in approval and then Connor smiled, closing his eyes.

"Then go to sleep."

Murphy smiled a tiny smile and he wrapped his arms around his twin as well, snuggling his face into Connor's neck before both of the twins drifted off to sleep.

They stayed that way for the rest of the night, bundled up in each other's arms under the blankets and feeling quite warm as they slept.

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N: ... I think I went a bit too far on the last one. But I don't care! I love cute, fluffy stories! _

_As for the first one...well, I was inspired by this fic I've read not long ago. It had Murphy being a fan of Transformers and since I happen to be a fan of them, I wanted to write a quick little drabble that had him and Connor arguing about which 80s movies were the best :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Double Trouble CH. 3**

**Disclaimer:** The Boondock Saints belongs to Troy Duffy, not me. I just own the drabbles.

**~OoO~ **

**Lazy Summer Days**

The bright yellow sun shone all around of Ireland and the sounds of laughter erupted from the McManus twins.

Today was their last day of school and the two fourteen year olds were now racing home from school, with big smiles on their faces. Like a lot of kids, they were overly relieved and happy at the fact that they wouldn't have to get up early to get dressed, listen to their teacher's boring lectures about their lessons and having to do homework when they got home.

And plus, they would never have to see the idiot bullies that picked and bothered them almost daily. No more bullies and no more fights equals no more detentions!

Both twins were looking forward for this summer all year long because they wanted to do all the things they did many summers before. They wanted to run and play outside in their wide open space that was their backyard, drink soda pops, candy and all sorts of other junk food when they were out, stay up as late as they want, ride up and down their neighborhood streets on their bikes and most of all, just relax and chill out.

But this year was going to be a bit different. This summer, their parents were planning a trip over at America to see and visit and visit some of their family relatives for two weeks next month in July. They were really hoping to see fireworks there in the 4th of July. They've seen fireworks few times here in Ireland, during Saint Patrick's Day but only at parades and festivals and they were very pretty to look at. They wondered if the fireworks at USA were pretty, too.

Overall, both Connor and Murphy were looking forward for a fun-filled summer this year.

When they finally arrived at their house, they were panting heavily, their faces slick and covered in sweat. Murphy was bent down and had his hands on his knees as he cycled in air in his lungs. He then stood up and looked over at his shoulder, a smile on his face when he saw Connor jogging up to him.

"I win again!" Murphy beamed. "And that's the 4th time this week! What's the matter, Conn? Ya losin' yer cool all of the sudden?"

"Ah... shut up, will ya?" Connor grumbled, between his panting.

"Better luck next time, then." Murphy snickered and he and Connor walked over to their house, with Connor opening the door with his keys and both twins went inside. Murphy turned on the air conditioner in the living room while Connor hurried over to the kitchen to get a drink. Murphy sighed contently when the large gust of icy wind blew into his face.

"Ahhh, that's much better." Murphy breathed, pushing some strands of his dark brown hair away from his face.

"Move over," Connor said, as he shoved away his twin from the AC, while holding a cold can of Mountain Dew in his hand.

"Hey! I was here first! And ya got that soda pop in yer hand to cool ya down. Why not use that?"

"I would, but it's not cold enough fer me, even if it's been in the fridge for a while now." Connor shrugged, taking a sip of his soda. "Besides I'm sweatin', too, maybe more than you since ya won the race so it should be fair that I need the AC more than you do."

Murphy tried to come up with a more logical response but his mind came up blank and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fuck ya and yer logic."

"Ah ah ah, no cursin' in the house, Murphy, especially if Ma and Da are around."

"Well, they're not around, so I can cuss as much as I want," Murphy glared at his brother, but then paused, glancing at the floor and then looking up at Connor again, but a bit nervously. "Um...are they still here?"

Connor shrugged again, taking another sip of his soda. He looked around and saw that he and his brother were the only ones here. "I don't think so. Da isn't usually around when we're out of school, he's always at work. And Ma...maybe she went shopping, I guess? We were running out of Mountain Dew, anyways. This is the last can."

"Ah dammit, Conn, I wanted one for meself!"

"There's a bottle of water in the fridge, drink that instead."

"Wait, why are ya drinkin' soda if there's water in the fridge?"

"Didn't have anythin' sweet all day."

"But I saw ya drinkin' chocolate milk at lunch today."

"Aye, but did ya see me throwin' the carton away after I took a sip of it? Apparently, it didn't taste too sweet at all, passed it's expiration date."

"Once again, fuck ya and yer logic." Murphy snarled as he headed into the kitchen.

"Don't blame me, blame the spoiled milk!" Connor called out, smirking as he let the AC's cool air rush into his face. "And stop cursin'!"

"Shut the hell up, they're not here right now!" Murphy yelled from the kitchen.

Connor shook his head and rolled his eyes as he downed most of his soda away.

If it was one thing Connor wasn't looking forward to when he and Murphy were out of school for the summer was their constant arguments over the dumbest, childish things.

Yep, this probably was gonna be one "fun-filled" summer for both of them.

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N: __I wanted to add another drabble but I was getting tired and I only managed to write only one for now. I don't want to do that, I'm trying to do 2 drabbles in each chapter. How many chapters I'm aiming for, I'm not sure... maybe about 10 chapters, I guess? I don't know but I'm just hoping my muse will get me to do that much...my muse ain't always so cooperative with me *rolls eyes*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Double Trouble CH. 4**

**Disclaimer:** The Boondocks Saints belongs to Troy Duffy and the lyrics belong to Robin Thicke not me. I just own the drabbles

**~OoO~**

**Blurred Lines**

He could hear people around him. They were talking, yelling and laughing and it was almost loud enough for him to lose his hearing...

_Okay, now he was close, tried to domesticate you_

_But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature_

_Just let me liberate you (Hey, hey, hey!)_

_You don't need no papers (Hey, hey, hey!)_

_That man is not your maker (Hey, hey, hey!)..._

And the jukebox was blaring some song he never heard of before, but whatever it was it did sounded nice with that catchy beat and he could some people dancing to it, too. Doc must have added something new in it or something.

Connor looked around, seeing that everything in his sight was moving side to side and looking distorted. It was as if someone had just got finished spinning him him around in a swiveling chair and he was having the dizzy aftermath.

Connor couldn't remember why he was down at McGinty's. He was drunk, he knew that, but he didn't know what was the reason why he was here. Maybe it had to do with Murphy bringing him here because they were bored? Or maybe they were celebrating something and he invited some people over...what were they celebrating, anyways?

With a low groan, Connor brought the large cup of beer up to his mouth, taking a sip of it before he felt something clap on his back, causing some of the beer's contents to spill out of his mouth. He choked for a moment, before he glared at the one who patted on his back rather harshly,

"The fuck was that for, ya idiot?!" He snarled, wiping his mouth.

A young man with light brown hair held up his hands in defense, looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry Conn, I was trying to get your attention for a while now. I guess you were a bit too drunk to notice me?"

"Well, _now_ ya do. What is it?"

"Well, uh...ya may want to see what's happening over here. You're brother is in it." The man pointed to the far side of the long table, where a small group of people were at.

Connor raised an eyebrow, before he leaned forward in his seat, looking where the man was pointing at.

Among the small group of men was indeed his brother, Murphy. He was looking a bit tipsy, too, with a cup of beer in one hand while he held a small cigarette stick in the other.

Connor couldn't help but smile slightly at the drunk-happy look on his "younger" twin's face. He was usually the one who cracked jokes and made everyone laugh when they were down at the bar with their friends. Out of the two McManus brothers, Murphy was more outgoing one than Connor was.

Connor watched as Murphy let out a loud, boyish-like laugh when someone beside him whispered something in his ear. Once he settled down, Murphy then set his beer and cigarette down on the table, a playful smirk appearing on his lips.

A blonde-haired man, one that looked a few years older than Murphy, sat in front of him and he also had a smirk on his lips, but this one seemed...suggestively to Connor and he didn't look so drunk at all.

In fact...he looked very sober.

The group of men were quiet, whispering a few words to each other as they watched the two men leaned forward, so close that their faces were just a few inches away from each other. However, Murphy's giggle broke the silence, messing up the little "moment" and he backed away, trying to stop his uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh my god, I...I can't do it, the look on his face...I jus' fuckin' can't, oh god..." Murphy said, between his giggles.

The blonde-haired man looked a bit impatient and he reached out to grab the back of Murphy's head, pulling him back to his face again and he closed the distance between them, his lips pressed again Murphy's.

Loud cheers and whoops around them erupted from the group of people when the two men were still lip-locked together.

Something inside of Connor snapped into two as he watched his brother being kissed by that stranger. No one...absolutely, _no one_ can touch his brother _ever_, especially if they were touching him like that!

With a growl, Connor got up from his seat, stomping towards the group. He moved passed them, pulling and shoving a few people away so that he was closer to Murphy. He grabbed his twin by the shoulder, pulling him away from the light haired man and he glared at him, his blue eyes darkened threateningly.

"Don't ya _ever_ touch my brother again. If I ever see ya near my twin again, I'll fuckin' tear ya ass to pieces, do ya understand, ya little shit?" Connor said, his voice filled with venom.

The man nodded at his response, his body shaking. No doubt that he was afraid.

Connor then moved away from the group, pulling his twin with as he ignore the stares he received from the people around him and Murphy.

Murphy was trying to free himself from Connor but he nearly yelped when he felt his brother's grip on his shoulder tightened, even when they reached inside the bar's storage room. He was then pushed onto the wall, hearing the door being closed and Connor was looming over him like an eagle seconds later.

"What th' fuck were ya thinkin' lettin' that idiot kissin' ya?" Connor questioned, as he glared at Murphy. "Well? Answer me!"

Murphy didn't say anything, only glaring at his twin back.

Connor sighed, before he leaned forwards to press his lips against his brother's lips, a hand on Murphy's cheek. Murphy seem to respond to this action fairly well, as he kissed him back, a soft moan erupting from his throat.

His twin backed away, looking at him in the eyes.

"I don't _ever_ want to see ya with somebody else, do ya hear me? I'll come after ya, because you belong to me, Murph and _me_ only...get that through to that thick skull of yers, ya idiot."

Murphy smirked, pecking his brother on the lips.

"Got it, Conn."

**~OoO~**

** Plagued Thoughts**

The moment Murphy ran into the shitty apartment, he quickly closed the door and pressed his back against it, his chest heaving up and down as he inhaled.

_Oh shit, I'm screwed...I am so fuckin' fucked...fuck!_ He thought angrily to himself as he covered his face with his hands.

He couldn't believe it...he didn't want to believe it, he refused to. He refuse to accept the fact that he was in love with his brother. Not the kind of brotherly love they had together when they were kids,while they were growing up but it was deeper that, so much deeper.

This was wrong...so wrong damn fucking wrong, it was a sin. An ugly thing that the Lord Himself was disgusted of. And yet images of Connor kissing him and holding him had bombarded Murphy's mind.

The brown haired man slid down to the floor, down to his knees as his body shook. He felt like throwing up, thinking that these thoughts would leave if he just vomited on the floor right now but nothing came up from his mouth, even as his stomach churned. The only thing that came out his lips were sobs and whimpers as tears slid down from his eyes. He felt like his disobeyed the Lord and that maybe He was planning his punishment right now. Murphy wanted to take it. He hoped that the Lord's punishment would turn him around, take away from this awful predicament he was in.

Murphy didn't think that praying to Him would work now, it might Him even more angrier than He was now.

With a sniffle, Murphy sat up, tears clouding his vision and he wiped them away with his coat's sleeve. What was he going to do? Connor didn't know about all of this. Murphy didn't tell him yet but it would best if it he didn't. He was afraid of how Connor would react.

He would probably tell him to get the fuck out, probably won't look him in the same way again...or worse, he wouldn't even call him his brother again. Connor would probably treat him like he was complete stranger...a horrible, disgusting stranger who defied the Lord's orders...

The thought caused Murphy's heart to ache, making more tears come up to his eyes and he wrapped his arms around his legs, holding them up his chest. He felt like a child again. Whenever someone at school bullied him, called him a girl, weak, stupid...he would go to the bathroom and bawl his eyes out.

That was exactly what he was doing now. He was starting to reconsider his childhood's bullies now. He was stupid because loving your brother in a not so brotherly was a terrible thing to the Lord and he went disobeyed Him. He was weak because he couldn't stop crying, he couldn't control his emotions at all.

And he was a girl because...because...he was _fucking_ crying! He shouldn't be crying but it was all a lot for him to handle.

It was all too much.

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N: These drabbles are a lot of fun to write, yo. Wish I had discovered this movie sooner!_

_Ah...yeah, I was listening to Robin Thicke's "Blurred Lines" on repeat as I wrote the first one. All I could picture was Connor and Murphy dancing to it while drunk for some reason. And the second...well, just some angsty!Murphy, really. I'm not really good at writing angst so...I only hope that it was okay._


	5. Chapter 5

**Double Trouble CH. 5**

**Disclaimer:** The Boondocks Saints belong to Troy Duffy, not me. I just own the drabbles

**~OoO~**

**Drip Drop**

Thunder rumbled from the gloomy, grey skies of Boston as drops of rain poured all over the city, causing the streets and sidewalks to become slippery. People that were out in the streets wore heavy coats with hoods that would protect them from the harsh wet weather hurried into their homes, trying not to catch a nasty cold. Some of them had umbrellas in their hands.

Most people would see rain as an annoyance. All it ever did was block out sun, the atmosphere would feel moisty cold, enough for them to get sick easily if there were outside for a certain amount of time.

But for Connor, he saw raining as a way to get away, forget everything that happened around him and just let his mind drift away. It helped him concentrate on certain things better, though he wasn't sure why.

Maybe it was because how the rain dripped and dropped on the windows repeatedly almost rhythmically or how thunder rumbled low across the grey sky...whatever it was, it just relaxed him completely.

He just wished that the entire world was just as quiet like the rain was right now.

**~OoO~**

**Sinful Pleasures**

With his eyes tightly shut, he let out a soft moan leave out of his mouth when he felt a familiar pair of soft lips press against his cheek gently, causing his body to quiver and shiver. Something gripped onto his boxers, pulling them down to his knees and down to his feet, before they were completely off and away from him.

He nearly shuddered when the cool air caressed his throbbing manhood. The kisses continued on, traveling from his cheeks, to his lips, to his neck, a couple of times on his chest and all the way down to the lower part of his body, where his hard cock resided.

He almost moaned in disappointment when the lips had moved away from his skin but it was quickly replaced with a loud gasp when something warm and wet was wrapped around his dick. It started out slow at first, allowing him to get adjusted to this unexpected but very much welcomed action. But then it picked up its pace, going a little faster and he felt something rub against his balls, causing him to arch his back and clench onto the bedsheets below him

And seconds later, he called out his lover's name loudly as he reached his climax, his cum spilling out from his slit of his dick and into his lover's warm mouth. His back fell onto the bed again, panting heavily.

Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead and he lazily wiped them away with his arm and he finally opened up his eyes, a hazy smile creeping up to his lips when he saw his lover in his view

He was wiping some of the sticky white substance from his lips before he looked up at him in the eyes as well. With lust forming in their dark blue depths again, he leaned over and kissed the other on the lips. He backed away, just a few inches away from his lover and pressed his forehead against the other's, smiling softly.

"Love ya Murph." He said.

"Love ya, too, Conn."

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N: These drabbles aren't so long, but it was because I was a bit distracted by a game I got today. I gots me an XBox now~ :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Double Trouble CH. 6**

**Disclaimer:** Boondock Saints belongs to Troy Duffy, not me. I just own the story

**~OoO~**

**Story Time**

Reading wasn't much of a favored thing to do for Connor, but since the cable went out due to a harsh rainstorm outside of their apartment, it was the only thing that kept him entertained for a while. There was a small bookshelf in their bedroom when they first moved in and they figured the previous owners may have forgotten about it when they moved out. Connor and his brother have only been using it as a table to place their beer cans and plates on top.

At the moment, the rain still fell on to the small window, Connor's blue eyes were fixated on the words before him, his rough hands gripping on the book. It was sometime after eleven in the evening and by now he would be sleeping but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the story. It was actually a pretty good story so far and he honestly didn't think he would think a book would this good.

Connor was so engrossed into the story that he didn't even look up when his younger twin shifted on his side of the large mattress, causing the bed to shake slightly.

"Turn off th' fuckin' light already. I'm tired." Murphy muttered, his opening his eyes tiredly.

"I'm almost done, jus' hold on a minute, will ya?" Connor answered, flipping to the next page.

"Done with what...?" Murphy cocked an eyebrow up when he noticed the book in his brother's hands. "What's that?"

Connor glanced at Murphy, his eyes narrowed in disbelief. "It's a book, ya idiot. I know you haven't read one in a while, but ya forgotten what they looked like already?

"Shut up, I know what it is...I mean, what's it called? The book`s title?"

"It's called _The Hobbit_." Connor responded, gazing back at his book again.

"The _what_-it?" The younger twin scrunched his face in confusion. "The hell is that about?"

"Jesus, Murph, I gotta explain everythin' to ya," Connor grumbled. "A'right...uh, it's about these creatures...hobbits are what they're called and they're goin' on this adventure to find this...lost treasure or some shit that's guarded by a dragon, I think."

"So yer basically reading a fairy tale story, eh? Dragons, dwarves, unicorns and shit?" Murphy snickered.

"...go back to sleep, Murph." The oldest twin, leaned over to turn off the lamp next to the bed, and he sat the book down on the small table, not even bothering to bookmark the page he was on.

So much for staying entertained while the cable's out...

**~OoO~**

**Skating**

"Conn. Are we goin' somewhere?" Murphy asked, as his thick coat was tossed to him by his brother. He caught it instantly in his hands and he saw Connor smirking as he put on his own coat.

"Yeah we are, otherwise I wouldn't have given yer coat to ya." The older twin replied.

With narrowed eyes, Murphy glanced at his alarm clock that was by his bed, seeing that it was one o'clock. Usually he and his twin, on their days off from their jobs or when Smecker didn't call them to inform them for anything troubling, would be here relaxing at home and watching their favorite shows on their crummy television set, while drinking beer and talking about whatever. But going out? Especially when it was cold outside

"Where are we going, if I may ask?" The younger said, putting his coat on and buttoning it up

"Jus' get ready and you'll see fer yerself. It's nothin' bad, I promise ya." Connor explained, as he slipped his boots on, tying the laces. "It's a surprise."

**~OoO~ **

**_A few minutes later_.**..

"A'right, Conn, seriously, where the hell are we goin'? It's fuckin' freezin' out here," Murphy muttered, as his body shivered slightly from the cool, chilly wind

"Patience, little brother," Connor urged him, which earned him a glare from his twin. "You'll see, we're almost there."

At this, the brunette huffed, causing a small puff of steam to exit from his mouth and nose. He dug his hands deep into his pockets, trying to keep his hands from getting frostbite. All he wanted to do was to be back home, all snug and warm in his bed and drinking hot cocoa (with those little marshmallows he liked) and not have to worry about Smecker calling them about any mobsters or gangs to be eliminated for the rest of the day.

But noooo, his damn twin thought it would be a good idea to drag him outside in this freezing weather just to show him some place that he thought was special. And plus, wherever Connor goes, Murphy follows him. It was always like that, ever since they were kids, whether they liked it or not.

"A'right Murph...I'll need ya to close yer eyes." He heard his brother say and he felt Connor placing a hand on his shoulder, pausing him.

"But why?" Murphy raised an eyebrow at Connor.

"Jus' do it. Like I said, it's a surprise."

Murphy stared at his twin for a second or two before he rolled his eyes and he closed them, sighing deeply. Connor reached over and linked their arms together, leading him down to their destination.

_I can't believe I'm doin' this shit,_ the brunette mused while practically being dragged by his twin, as though he was fucking blind and he needed some assistance to help him navigate his way around.

After a couple minutes, Connor looked around the area, before he smiled and removed his arm away from his twin. He nudged him on the arm.

"Okay, open 'em."

Murphy did as what he was told, opening his eyes and the sight before made him want to groan loudly.

"Are you kiddin' me? A skatin' rink, Conn?" He glanced over at his twin, who was grinning widely like a child opening presents on Christmas day.

"We deserve a little break from doin' a whole bunch of killing sprees so I saw the skating rink on a flyer and thought, Why the hell not?" Connor explained, shrugging. "And I thought it would be exciting, too. We haven't really been in one for years."

"We're grown ass men, Conn. I don't think men like us would be out here engagin' in activities like these."

"And you think drinkin' marshmallow sprinkled hot cocoa is manly?" Connor looked at Murphy in disbelief, as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"At least it would keep us warm!"

Now it was Connor's turn to sigh in exasperation. "C'mon, Murph. It's been a while. I don't want to be stuck in the house all day. Please?"

To make it look like he was desperate, Connor batted his eyelashes a few times and he trembled his bottom lip.

"A'right, a'right! Fine, but I'm only doin' this fer ya, not because I want to...and fer you to stop makin' that face." Murphy snorted. "Now, where do we get our skates from?"

His twin grinned that wide excited grin again as he led Murphy over to a small building that was next to the rink.

Murphy had to return one of his skates back because the moron accidently gave him two left skates. That only made the brunette's mood even more worse

Once they got their skates, they slipped them on and they headed down to the rink. Murphy was having difficulty walking on them and he had to grip onto his brother's coat sleeve to keep him from falling on his ass so he ended up looking like an wobbly penguin. That had a few people looking at him in amusement and Murphy had resisted the urge to snap at them for looking.

When they arrived down at the rink, Murphy paused, just a few inches away from the block of ice and was still gripping onto Connor's coat sleeve. Connor, who was already standing on the thick ice, noticed this and he eyed at his twin.

"What's the matter, Murph?" He asked, a concerned expression on his face.

The dark haired twin looked down at the snow coated ground for a bit, trying to avoid eye contact from his twin. He could feel heat rising to his face and ears, no doubt that he was blushing.

He sucked in some air into his lungs before he said, "I...I don't remember how to skate. It's been a while, ya know and...well, I guess I forgot all about it."

Truth be told, he never was good at skating when he was little. Whenever he tried to stand up straight or tried to slide across the ice, he would end up losing his balance and fall on the ground. Only Connor was able to skate and he did it very well. Connor was the one who learned quicker out of him and Murphy, after all.

Murphy was expecting Connor to tell him to suck it up and have him skate on his own, but when he looked up to his twin, he saw a genuine smile on his face, his blue eyes soft and caring.

"That's a'right. Jus' keep holdin' onto me." Connor suggested.

The younger twin's mind was suddenly bombarded with childhood images of Connor holding his hand and pulling him up to feet when he fell on his ass. He would still hold onto him as he lightly dragged him across the ice and making sure he didn't slip and fall again

He sighed, nodding as he was being led down inside of the large rink. They moved to the walls, one of Murphy's hand was placed against the flat surface while the other one was being held by one of Connor's hands. His legs kept slipping as he moved slowly on the ice and whenever he felt like he was going to fall, Connor immediately held onto him, gripping on his waist to keep his balance straight.

"Oh Christ, I haven't done this in years," Murphy chuckled albeit nervously as he continue to inch forward, courtesy to the ice rink's walls and his brother's guidance.

"You'll get use to it, Murph," Connor assured him. "Okay, grab onto my hands. I'm not gonna let ya fall, don't worry.

It took a bit more courage but the brunette lightly moved his hand away from the wall and he immediately held onto his brother's hands, feeling his legs starting to wobble a little. Connor pulled him close to him as he moved backwards. "Tha's it...a'right...yer doin' good so far."

"I am?" Murphy looked up at Connor.

He nodded. "Yeah, ya are. Ya think yer ready to let go or do ya want me to keep holdin' ya?"

"I...think I got it."

With that, Murphy slowly let one hand go from Connor's grasp so that he would be skating side by side with him. He smiled as he let Connor guide him, the lighter haired twin gliding gracefully against the thick block of ice on his skates as he held onto him.

Then as quick as lightning, after making sure that there weren't a lot of people around him, Murphy leaned over to lightly peck Connor on the cheek.

This action alone had the blonde haired twin look over at Murphy, who was looking away innocently, as though nothing happened but he had a small smile .

Connor smirked, "What was that for?"

"Jus' to say thank you," Murphy explained, shrugging. "Ya know...for helpin' me learn how to skate again." He looked up to Connor, the same smile still on his lips.

Connor's smirk grew into a grin as he kissed his brother on the lips, but being very careful to not let Murphy fall. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against his twin's, feeling his warm breath hitting his face.

"Yer welcome."

**END**

* * *

_A/N: Yes, yes, I know, I haven't updated this in a while (school's been kicking my ass lately) but I am trying to get this up to 10 chapters, 2 drabbles in one chapter. That's my main goal and I'm not giving up on it! _

_And if the format looks weird, I apologize. I'm uploading this on my sister's tablet.._


End file.
